Danny Campbell
Danny Campbell is a character in the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Danny takes the appearance of a teenage boy with tousled, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Casual Clothing Danny wears a stained blue shirt-jacket with a name tag, stitched at the top right portion, reading "Dan" over a black shirt with jeans and sneakers. Vigilante Suit Danny's Vigilante Suit is composed of an almost-cerulean blue jacket, with armor patches on the shoulders moving down towards the upper part of his arms. The suit's jacket is closed with two black straps on his chest and has black leggings with armor patches on them as well as knee and elbow pads. He wears dark grey sneakers with black lines on the sides of them, black gloves, green goggles and a black helmet with indents on them leading from the back to the front. Personality Danny can be a clumsy person at times and is often late on various occasions. However, he is confident in himself, maybe a bit too confident sometimes, and doesn't mind going the extra mile. He can also seem impatient when having to wait on others. Despite all that, he's actually well-mannered and humble although he would show off every now and then. Danny also cares about those close to him, even if he has a hard time owning up to it. This is most likely due to his somewhat awkward conversational skills. He also attempts to make light of situations at times, using witty humor. Powers and Abilities Being a Natural-Born Mutant, Danny is born with special powers. In his case, Danny has the ability to run at enhanced speeds. He also has some amount of durability, able to take hard hits and walk away from them. Danny also has plenty of experience with automobiles and is able to repair them. He also transfers this experience over to working on or even repairing his Vigilante suit. Weaknesses Despite his durability, Danny can still get injured and wounded especially by gunfire or a heavy weapon. As seen in Speed Limit, harsh cold and ice can slow him down and even disable his speed momentarily. Biography Early Life As a child, Danny was taught by his father about the equipment and machinery in his auto-shop. As he recalled, his life was good. The Incident Once the Incident hit, its heavily implied that he had lost his parents that day when the Mutants showed up. He managed to survive and stayed with the auto-shop as it passed over. Over time, he also came to realize he had powers. Inspiration After hearing about Ryden's Assault in New York from the news, he became inspired by Drake, a Mutant, like himself, able to use his abilities to save others. He thought he had a chance to do the same and took it. Being a Vigilante After building his suit, he went out into the town and helped where he can. After some time, Mutants arrived in the city somehow and his identity as a Vigilante began to hit the local news. While things started looking up for his Vigilante persona, his actual self became more isolated; leaving school and staying in his garage, occasionally doing auto-work for others. Meeting the Vigilante While dealing with one of the recent Mutant incidents, he came across the Vigilante from New York who was in the middle of fighting the Mutant. Danny was excited to see his hero in front of him but had to leave the scene as the MCA arrived. Getting a Lead Danny arrived at Starling News to meet with Taylor Tiffin, an old friend who's worried about his current condition. She was also working with Drake and John who were investigating the same thing he was, the recent Mutant attacks. Using his clumsiness and super speed to his advantage, he took a paper from Taylor's findings and decided to run the lead on his own. Junkyard Encounter His lead then led him to Jenkins' Junkyard where he encountered the Vigilante once again, battling another of the Mutants. However, the Mutant got away. The Vigilante was upset at Danny but the confrontation was interrupted by a gun shot from Detective Wilson. Using his quick reflexes, Danny sped in front of Drake and took the bullet. In pain, he was rushed to the news van and driven back to his auto-shop. Recovery Danny woke in his auto-shop and found Drake and Danny waiting for him and some answers. After explaining himself, he was put to the side by Drake who went after the Mutants on his own. Danny was hurt by Drake's words. John not only helped his recovery using his nursing abilities but gave Danny some advice to help him get past it. When Drake returned, he revealed that Taylor was taken by the Mutants to an abandoned zoo out of the city. Recovering just enough, Danny put on his suit and went out of the city with Drake. Saving Taylor The two of them worked together to defeat the Mutants and encountered the person behind the attacks, Annabelle Nemo. Both Drake and Danny were present for the rebirth of Dwight Nemo. Danny used his speed to evade their attacks and also managed to make them turn on each other. With the entire tunnel collapsing, Danny sped Annabelle and Drake to safety however, it turned out, Taylor went in after them. Danny, going against the odds, sped into the tunnel and rescued Taylor from being crushed. Afterwards, he returned Taylor back to the city and helped Drake trick Detective Wilson into leaving them alone. The Year After Afterwards, Danny got his life back together. He returned to school, became more open and became close friends with Taylor. Crime continued in Iowa City which Danny attended to as his Vigilante persona, soon dawning the name, The Speedster, as the people would call him. One day, a powered-individual known as Sam Vetters, walked into Iowa City, causing damages with his wind-manipulation but Danny was able to defeat him and hand him over to the MCA. However, Danny heard about Sam's escape and chased after him. With him nowhere to be found, Danny returned and continued his life. He also started feeling something for Taylor. Kansas Pursuit At one point, Danny heard about Vetters being spotted somewhere in Kansas and decided to pursue him. However, in order to protect his identity, he decided to go with Taylor who was allowed to report there. Danny took this opportunity to push further into their relationship as well open a secondary base of operations in Kansas by utilizing an abandoned garage. During his time in Kansas, Mutants started attacking the city. While he was able to deal with them, they did evade him enough to draw in the attention of the MCA. Drake then arrived on the scene to deal with the Mutants but was saved by Danny once again. The two of them then worked together, defeating Gelid. However, Danny felt undermined by the experience and decided to handle the situation on his own afterwards. During this time, Sam attacked the city and was nearly defeated by Danny. He then left the scene, taking Taylor as a captive. Although, that was not all that Danny had to deal with. Acknowledging that the damages to the city and the loss of life could have been averted, he apologies to Drake and asks if they can work together again to save Taylor. Through their combined efforts, they manage to defeat Sam, later known as Erode. Afterwards, Danny tries to date Taylor who ends their relationship because he was just moving too fast for her as both the Speedster and Danny Campbell. He then decides to consider slowing down when it comes to future relationships, as he moves on from her. The Xyrion Invasion On June 7th, Danny had came across R-Corp employees moving out materials from the abandoned R-Corp facility where he had previously fought Erode. After stopping them from injuring a farmer, he tracks their base of operations to find out more about what they were doing around the area. As he arrives at the R-Corp building in Philadelphia, he discovers Leviathan, the powered vigilante from Philadelphia, about to attack a girl, later known as Fionna. He stops him and engages in a fight which is soon broken up by Drake when he arrives on the scene. Drake then convinces the three of them to work together and help him defeat the Xyrions, which Danny agrees to help despite not getting too involved with them. Exhausted from the fight, he decides to stick around and recover on the MCA Helicarrier. When it's revealed to him and the others that Emmett and the Xyrions are actually aliens, an argument between all of them breaks out, causing Danny to leave due to their differences and the fact that they have to fight aliens. On June 8th, Danny returns to Iowa City to make sure it's safe from any regular or alien danger, convinced he's fast enough to cover his own city despite believing he wasn't fast enough to save both his city and Drake's. However, Danny came to realization that he's not fast enough to even save his own city as he fails to save a man. Convinced that working with others is the right move to make, Danny makes his way to New York to help Drake with the Xyrion Invasion, which has commenced just as he arrives. Joining up with the others, now as a team, Danny helps to save the city against the Xyrion invaders and helps buy time for Drake, Emmett and Jake to close the Jumpgate and send the Xyrions back through. After the invasion, Danny socializes with his new friends and decides to stay with them as a member of their new team. Relationships Family Danny's Father Little is known about his father aside from the fact that he had taught Danny about cars, equipment, machinery, tools and such. Friends Drake Danny looked up to Drake, as the Vigilante, and tried connecting with him on various occasions. However, when he was scolded and undermined by him, he felt hurt. Although, Drake did retract what he said and the two worked together afterwards on multiple occasions. They became and remained as friends. John Danny relates with John as they both have an interest in machinery and helping others. Their similarities helped them bond. John also helped Danny get past what he was feeling after he was hurt by Drake's scolding. Later, Danny and John gave each other advice about their problems. Love Interests Taylor First, Taylor was an old friend from school, then Danny left school and Taylor became worried for him. Taylor was interested in Danny's Speedster persona and even started feeling things for him after he saved her life. Once Danny started getting his life back together, Taylor grew closer to Danny for who he was however Danny read this the wrong way and tried moving into their relationship too fast. Taylor, feeling conflicted and uncomfortable, decided to end their relationship right there and then. Danny was saddened and hurt by this but roughly moved past it. Other Kate Danny doesn't really relate or know Kate too well, only meeting her briefly on a couple of occasions. However, they are on good terms as he knows she is friends with Drake, John and Taylor. Appearances Mutant Drake *Fast Lane (First Appearance) *Speed Limit *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 Trivia *Danny's surname was originally going to be Connors rather than Campbell. *Danny is the only other person, aside from Drake, to wear the prototype Vigilante Suit that John designed for Drake. Gallery Speedster Pose.png|Speedster Pose Mutant Drake Concept Art - Leviathan and Speedster.png|Speedster Concept Art (with Leviathan) Danny and Speedster.png|Danny and Speedster Design Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Humans Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:User:Brandon 10